


A Soothing Voice

by Multi_kpop_life



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Jay Best Hyung, Jay is a sweetheart, JayKi Best Bois, Ni-Ki Is Homesick, Ni-Ki is lonely, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_kpop_life/pseuds/Multi_kpop_life
Summary: Ni-Ki is still struggling to adjust to everything, and Jay, being the amazing hyung he is, tries his hardest to bring him in and make him feel at home.
Relationships: Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki & Park Jongseong | Jay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	A Soothing Voice

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been doing a lot of thinking about how Ni-Ki is only 14 (well, 15 now) and how he is now suddenly in South Korea, always speaking in another language (which is very difficult), and that he is facing a lot of pressure considering the attention ENHYPEN have received. This sparked the memory of Jay translating a concept to Ni-Ki that he struggled to understand on Vlive with Heeseung (and then more recently in the last ENHYPEN&Hi episode). I love this dynamic so much :(.

Ni-Ki looks up from his phone, and scans the room. He sees his 6 hyungs in a series of different states. Heeseung was in a half awake, half asleep state, slumped against the sofa with his blanket hanging off him. Jay is fully awake, but scrolling through something on his phone. Sunghoon and Jake were curled up together and had fallen asleep at some point, mostly due to being just so fatigued by hours and hours of practicing. They were cute, Ni-Ki thought. Sunoo was asleep on the floor, a blanket covering his shoulder that was draped over him by Jake. Jungwon was engrossed in whatever was on the TV. Some random show that Ni-Ki wasn't really paying attention to but his leader seems happy enough following the storyline of the show. 

Putting down his phone, Ni-Ki looks out the windows as the clouds rolled through the sky. Sensing a wave of homesickness coming on, Ni-Ki pulls his knees up before wrapping his arms around his body and hooks his chin over his knees. He hates these waves. The come at random times, and spark the most random memories. He misses his parents dearly. And his sister. He desperately misses his mum's home cooked meals and his dad's stories. He misses the serenity that was his hometown, and how it gave him such a feeling of inner peace. 

Not wanting to be overly emotional in front of the members, Ni-Ki leaves the living room as quietly he can to not disturb any of the other members. Sitting on his bunk, Ni-Ki let his guard down and the sadness and homesickness washed over his body at once. Collapsing onto is bed, Ni-Ki wrapped himself in his duvet and looking at the wall, Ni-Ki just let his tears fall. He tried to keep quiet because he knew full well that not everyone was asleep and he didn't want to draw attention to him. He knew the others knew, but because the others knew, he didn't want them to see him like this. 

Once his tears started to stop, the tiredness now setting in after feeling all of these things so suddenly. He hates it, but he's still settling in and so he knows that it will get better and he knows it's going to get better with time, but it still feels like so much. He misses K and Taki because they reminded him of home, and gave him a base to land on when he needed it. His ENHYPEN hyungs are doing the best that they can but because they're all so busy and concentrated on their debut, they don't have time for his concerns (or at least, that's why Ni-Ki won't bring it up without being asked). He can handle this. He knows it. He's got this. 

Ni-Ki's body began to start sinking into his mattress as he let's himself drift off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To most, it would have looked like Jay wasn't paying attention as he mindlessly scrolled through his phone but he was. He saw each of those boys (who are now asleep) fall asleep. He saw Jungwon's eyes widened as he become more and more invested in the programme that was still playing on the TV in front of them. Having seen all this he also saw Ni-Ki leave. 

Not wanting to follow the boy, he gave Ni-Ki some time. After around 10 to 15 minutes of no activity or noise, Jay stood and headed towards the bedroom door. From this point, he can just about see Ni-Ki's bunk. As he can't quite see his maknae's face or tell if he's asleep, Jay enters the room and walks towards Ni-Ki's bed. Noticing that Ni-Ki was asleep, Jay sat on the edge of the boy's bed. Seeing that the boy was, in fact, asleep, he reached and brushed his hair from his eyes. In moments like this Jay remembered just how young Ni-Ki is and how much he has achieved in his almost 15 years of life. Jay had barely just started training by the time he was 15 let alone debuting just before his 15th birthday. He has so much respect for the sleeping Japanese boy. He moved countries, learnt a new language, had to go through the Korean training system, and then lose one of his closest trainee friends just before the end of a survival show that painted a 14 year old boy as some unkind human being (yes, Jay had continued to watch the show post episode 1 and yes, he, like most I-Land viewers, hate the Mnet editors because of their portrails of a certain contestant. Who portrays a 14 year old that way-). He then lost a fellow countrymen who he thought of as brother in the final minutes. 

Yes, Jay thought, this growing boy has been through a lot and he would do his best to look after this boy (and he did promise K to look after him and he could not let his K-Hyung down). 

Deciding that his soul was sad, Jay pulls the duvet back slightly and got under it himself. Ni-Ki's growing self gives off just enough warmth for Jay too fall into a slumber and his head set on protecting this boy for as long as he can. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late, they knew that, but Jay and Ni-Ki were still awake in the living room, not tired yet due to their nap they had which lasted longer than they bost expected. The TV was playing in the background, but this time no one was watching it. Ni-Ki was flipping thoughts over and over again. He wasn't expecting to find his Jay hyung sleeping beside him when he woke up from his nap, and a wave of uncertainty settling in the pit of his stomach - did his hyung know that he was homesick earlier? Had he heard him crying? How early had he come into his room? Ni-Ki was confused. He's not even sure if he should bring it up. He wants his questions asnwering but he has no idea if he'll be able to stomach asking them, let alone listening to the answers. 

Not wanting to follow this train of thoughts much longer, Ni-Ki heads to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror. He's trying to calm his breathing, and settle the anxiety as it rises in his throat, threatening to spill over. Turning on the cold water tap, Ni-Ki splashes his face with water a few times. He then dries his hands and face before looking at himself again. It's better, he thinks. 

Exiting the bathroom, Ni-Ki heads for the kitchen and gets a bottle of water from the fridge before sitting down at the table and starts sipping the water as he mulls over how he's going to get over the hurdles that the questions that are flying around his head. 

  
As he reaches the bottom of the bottle, his mind is made up. He's going to ask his hyung what he knew, if he knew anything at all. He headed back to the living room Jay was sat the exact same way he was when Ni-Ki left. Just like he had earlier that day. 

"Did you know I was sad earlier and that's why you came to join me?" Ni-Ki asked quietly in his native tongue (to uncomfortable to say what happened in Korean when the others could hear what he had to say, and that's not what he wants right now, they need to rest). 

"I didn't no, but you were sad earlier? Why didn't you come sit beside me?" Jay asks back in the same language as he put down his phone to pay attention to his maknae. 

"I didn't have the words to explain what I wanted to in Korean. I was really homesick and I just got so tired of having to constantly think in another language. It's so hard. There's still so many things I don't understand, slang I can't quite grasp and i just miss my mum's homecooked food. I just can't always be thinking in Korean, and my thoughts are mostly Japanese so there is so much work to constantly be translating and I don't want to keep putting pressure on you by speaking Japanese to you," Ni-Ki says, unable to stop himself.

"Ni-Ki, you're FOURTEEN. You don't have to know, or do, or be anything right now. Ni-Ki, look around you. You're about to debut in a group formed on a survival show. They're infamously hard to get off and the pressure placed on the groups made from them is very intense. You were what, the 2nd youngest of the whole competition and have only been in Korea for a little over a year? Ni-Ki, you've come so far in such a short space of time. In 5 years time the feeling of missing home probably won't have gone, but it will lessen. When I moved from the US to South Korea, I had to leave a lot of friends I made over there. I still wonder how they're doing because I didn't find ways to keep in contact with them, and so I get how you feel, but I'm just more used to it. You'll get there too. Ni-Ki, it's okay to feel homesick, and be sad. Next time you feel that, please come and find me," Jay says, trying to comfort Ni-Ki as much he can in a language he is still learning. 

"I'll try Jay-san. It's obviously going to be hard, but I'll try and find you next time. I just don't want to have to burden you because we're so busy getting ready for our debut," Ni-Ki admits, now twiddling with his fingers and looking at the floor. 

"Oh Ni-Ki, I want you to be happy. I don't care if I dont sleep one night, or several nights to make sure that you're happy, and that your bright smile doesn't leave your face from the moment you wake, until the moment you fall asleep," Jay says, trying to catch his Maknae's eyes to try and properly convey his sincerity.

"You mean that?" Ni-Ki asks meeting his hyung's eyes. 

"Yes," Jay says, "for as long as you need me."

\- fin -

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone. I hope you enjoyed this little drabble I did :). 
> 
> I hope you have a good day/night.


End file.
